Jealousy, Love, and Questions
by batchic85
Summary: What happens when Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Dick Grayson fall for the same girl? Helena Wayne has no idea whats going on or why her partners are acting so funny.And why does she get a weird feeling that she is being watched?Dick is Batman and Helena is Batgirl. Rating for language and possible scenes later on...
1. Chapter 1

In my story Helena Wayne is the first Batgirl, and is the daughter of Talia Al Ghul. Dick is Batman and Bruce is still technically still will have Jason, Helena, Tim, and maybe Dick's POV. But mainly Jason. I had the idea about this story the other day and wanted to make it real. What would happen if all the bat boys had a thing for Batgirl? Well your about to find out. Any comments and critisism is welcome. I'm imagining Cassandra Cain's costume that Helena is wearing.

* * *

Jason couldn't believe it. He had never felt this way before and he hadn't even seen her face, but he was positive that she was remebered how it happened.

"_Hey Replacement," he dropped down from where he was hiding and approached Red Robin. Tim jumped and and turned around._

_ "Go away Red Hood" Red Robin said. He was trying to act like he wasn't afraid of him. Jason could tell by his body language that he was though. Well he thought he was doing a good job. Too bad he wasn't. 'Oh crap', Tim thought ' he wasn't supposed to be here.I thought I was being careful.' He had a back up plan though. He pushed the invisible button on the inside of his palm signaling Batgirl that Red Hood was here._

_ "Red do you need my assistance?" Helena's beautiful voice was on his com unit in his ear. He didn't say anything back. He was currently in a stare down with the Red Hood and didn't want to break it. He like it better when they didn't talk when they could tell Batgirl was fighting by the grunts and howls of pain the thugs were making. She sighed and said "I shall call Batman and have him come rescue you per usual." His face dropped. He hated making a fool of himself in front of her. He couldn't tell by the sound of her voice if she was annoyed by him or not. _

_ "What's wrong baby bird don't like my company?"_

_ He could either run, or stay and stand up to Jason until Batman got here. He was pretty sure he had some broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and he was scratched and bruised up pretty bad. Tim hated what he was about to do, and he hoped Helena wouldn't think of him as weak and useless._

_ Jason couldn't beleive what he just saw. Actually, yeah he could to tell you the truth that kid ran pretty fast when he wanted to. So much for trying to be tough. The kid could run fast and had a good head start but Jason was faster. He broke out in a run and chased after the boy catching up quickly. Then in the corner of his eye he saw a dark figure. Oh well he's been meaning to visit Dickie-bird. Only it wasn't was someone in a batsuit a few inches shorter than him. He could tell by their figure it was a girl of about fifteen or sixteen. He couldn't see her face because she had a mask on but he could see the way she fought. There were about fifteen thugs around her but she wasn't even in a fighting stance or planning to be in one. The first thug came at her swinging a baseball bat, but she caught his hand mid swing,twisted his wrist, and hit a pressure point on his shoulder like he was nothing. Then all of them came at her at once, but they were all down by the time he blinked. He let the Replacement go, and watched him run away out of sight but when he turned his head to look for the mysterious girl she was gone._

* * *

The other chapters will be much longer i will probably update tomorrow. I am new to fanfiction so please COMMENT!


	2. Realizations

Realizations

He had to know more about that mystery girl. So that's why he was running all over Gotham trying to find her. Jason was sure that Dick probably told her about him and what he does, so he didn't want her to know he was interested. Jason didn't want her to be afraid of him or worse, start a fight.

After about three hours of searching he found her beating up some people in an abandoned warehouse. He watched the way she fought with such confidence, intensity, and passion. It was like she was born to do this job.

Helena/Batgirl's POV

She had just finished beating up some of the latest scum on the street. She cart wheeled around and stretched her back for a few minutes and then looked around; she couldn't help the feeling that she was being watched.

"Looking for someone?" Batman's voice shocked her and she flinched, but he couldn't tell because of her mask.

"No I am not, I felt as if I was being watched and you have just confirmed my suspicions."

"Oh, well I was just wondering if you could do me a favor."

"What type of favor are you talking about Grayson?"

"The Joker was just put back in Arkham and the asylum is looking for new therapists for the psychos that live there."

"Get to the point Grayson."

"The Joker planted bombs around the city and threatened to set them off. We don't know where they are, and nobody wants to counsel him. I was going to create you a fake id and earn the Joker's trust as his new counselor so maybe we could find out where they are located." Helena stood there and went over the good things and bad things about his idea. The good eventually overruled the bad.

"Alright. When do I start?" Dick was surprised that she was even going to try this.

"Let's go get your disguise ready."

A week later…..

Jason couldn't believe that she agreed to do this job. He almost came out and told her how stupid it was or that she could get herself killed, but instead he was sitting inside an air vent waiting for her to meet the Clown Prince of Crime. He thought about shooting him right now, to end this foolishness, but if Jason did that half the city would get blown up and countless lives would be taken.

'_Getting revenge can wait_,' he thought. '_Right now I need to worry about protecting her.' _He watched as Joker sauntered in and sat down in the chair in front of her desk. He looked up and smiled like the maniac he was.

"Lookin' good today doc, how ya been?"

"Just fine Joker, thank you for asking. Let's get down to business." Helena didn't like spending any more time with him than she had to. "Is there anything in life that you regret?"

He sat there and thought for a minute. _I'd rather get to know you_ Joker thought. He hated the questions she asked.

"Does Harley count?" He started laughing.

_Alright_ _this is going nowhere. I can't believe Dick would even think this could work. The only thing he has done is hit on me and just avoids any questions I ask. Maybe I should stop before anything else starts._

About an hour later she went to a condo on the east side of Gotham. Jason followed her back and he was currently sitting on a long tree branch, watching type on her computer in bed. Jason was wearing some black skinny jeans, a white tank top and his favorite black leather jacket. Helena had sprained her ankle and Dick wouldn't let her go out on patrol so she had nothing else to do. Then the Replacement had to come into the picture. He came in through the other window on the other side of the condo carrying two coffees.

"Hey Helena, how's it going?" He gave her a small smile. _Damn kiss up. Why can't he just mind his own business? Every time he sees her he just so happens to be there. Is there something going on between them?!_

She rolled her eyes and said "Fine I suppose. You are supposed to be on patrol, are you not?"

"I just thought I would come see if you were actually listening to Dick for once, usually you don't."

"I am here because I promised Alfred I would listen. Otherwise I would be outside with the rest of you."

"Well speaking of Dick, have you noticed that he's…. hugging us a lot more lately?" Tim was looking down at his feet.

"It's nice to know that you two talk about me behind my back" Tim jumped and turned around to find the Batman staring down at him.

"Oh hi Dick h-how's Gotham?"

"If it helps any I completely agree to your statement Drake."They both looked at her shocked while Helena got up and walked into her kitchen to get something to drink. Both Tim and Dick followed her in.

"And exactly what is that supposed to mean?" Tim stepped away from Dick and sat down on the couch completely silent.

"It means that you need to get over your guilt trip, and stop hugging us so much.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Helena." He pulled his cowl down.

"Do I have to explain it to you Grayson?"

"Yes!"

"Fine. You were never there when Jason Todd became Robin because you were too busy being Nightwing and being mad at my father. So when he died you felt as if his death was somehow your fault because you were not there to help him. It is either that or you are more feminine than you are masculine, and the last time I checked _I _was the only woman in this family." His jaw dropped and he stood there completely stunned.

Jason fell out of the tree that he was sitting in and tried to control his laughter. "What was that?" Tim asked. He walked over to the window and looked down at the ground. Jason had braced himself up against the wall, so the Pretender wouldn't be able to see him. That was his kind of woman upstairs, and he was going to be sure that Helena Wayne belonged to him by the end of the month. It may take a little while for her to trust him, but small little details like that could be worked out whenever he had free time. Now there was only one problem with all of his plans.

How was he going to win her heart, without her trying to put him in jail?


	3. You Did What!

This one is going to be from Tim's POV. It was between him and Dick since I've already done Jason twice. I'll probably make it so that each person has at least two chapters.

**Sorry for the late update I have had extreme writers block. Hopefully it will never be this late again.**

You Did What?

What the heck happened here? Helena just insulted Dick, like mean insulting instead of just joking around insulting, and it was pretty rude. Now that I think about it she has been acting really weird lately even to Damian. After Bruce died her and that little demon actually started bonding as brother and sister. It didn't exactly help his chances with Helena whenever Damian decided to come around mocking him either. That little punk was starting to get on his nerves more than usual, and that was saying something. Then he heard a crashing sound coming from outside.

"What was that?" Tim got up and walked over to the window. "Oh well." Shutting the window, he turned around to look at Dick still gaping at Helena. After a few more minutes he closed his mouth.

"I am not guilty!"

"I never said you were guilty. I said you _felt_ guilty."

"Well I don't feel guilty either. The reason I hug you all the time is because I love you."

"Then could you stop loving us so much?"

"No! You can't just stop loving someone because they ask you to. If you could there would be a lot less stalkers around the world."

"Whatever. Tim agrees with me, right Tim?"

"Tim?" They both looked over at him.

"Uh what?"

"I'm leaving. See you out on patrol later. _Tim."_ Dick emphasized his name as if verbally telling Helena not to disobey him. It was probably a good thing that Alfred told her to try and be nicer to Dick, considering that look in her eyes scared the crap out of him.

"Okay bye." And then there were two.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Fine. Why?"

"Well that whole 'guilty' thing you told Dick was kinda harsh don't you think?" He sat down on the couch next to her and put his hand on her thigh.

"Hey, that was the truth and you know it. The first step is realizing you have a problem. I just helped him get one step closer to moving on. He'll thank me when the time comes." He sat and thought about what she said for a second.

"Maybe you're right. I know he does have issues with the subject, but now he might actually think about it. What's the second step?"

"Denial." She took a sip of her drink.

"Well at least he's on the right track." For the next half hour they talked and laughed about all the insane things they've seen on patrol.

"Do you remember that guy that fainted when he saw us?"

"Oh my god yes. There is no possible way I could ever forget that." Batgirl and Robin were swinging from rooftop to rooftop a couple months ago, when Nightwing showed up to hang out. After they convinced Batgirl to play rooftop tag with them since she had never played before, a guy decided to mug some old lady in an alley. Tim and Helena were at least a mile away from Dick, so he wasn't able to see it.

They both dropped down to the ground and ordered the thief to step away from the woman and hand over the purse. He dropped the knife in his hand and fainted right then and there.

After Robin gave the lady her purse, she started hitting him with it. Batgirl just stood there laughing while he shot his grapple gun and got away.

"That was the one time I wish I could've had a video camera."

"Thanks a lot for the help by the way."

"It was so funny I couldn't stop laughing!" Then his communicator went off, signaling that Batman needed him.

"I'll talk to you later Helena. Good luck with the Joker." Tim stood up and walked over to the window.

"The only thing he does is flirt with me and ignores everything I ask him."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Yeah well if I don't learn anything by Wednesday I'm quitting.

"Can't blame you. I wouldn't wanna be around _him_ all day either."

Being around any psycho all day isn't exactly good for my nerves anyway. If one more crazy person whistles at me, I think I'm going to punch him in the throat."

"I can't blame you for that either. Why couldn't Dick do this job anyway? It's not like he would have to work at night or anything."

"He's busy. You haven't been around as much as you were when he was Nightwing. Now that he's Batman he stays up all night and goes to the office every morning like my dad used to. That's another reason that I'm trying to help out by being nice."

"Think I should come to the cave more often?"

"I don't know. Damian still wants to shove a knife down your throat and that would just give him more to worry about. Plus if Damian tried to kill you in your sleep I would feel kinda bad since I told you to come over more."

"Don't get me started on that little demon. Is he enjoying being Robin?"

"Are you seriously still mad about that Timmy?"

"No I was just interested." Helena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I guess he is. Believe it or not he's actually gotten better being with us. He still makes rude comments and remarks put he isn't as bad as he was when we first met him."

"I highly doubt it."

"Maybe you should come over more. That way you could see it for yourself."

"Fine I'll spend the night after patrol. Will you be there or not?"

"Of course I will. You didn't think I was actually staying here did you?"

"A little bit."

"I'm gonna head over there now to hang with Dami."

"He isn't going out on patrol?"

"Nope, he's grounded."

"Okay talk to you later then." With that he swung out the window. There was something still bothering him about this whole situation. Why would the Joker not set the bombs off when he knew they couldn't find them yet? Or more importantly….

What was that noise outside Helena's window?


End file.
